96th Test Group
The 96th Test Group is a United States Air Force unit, based at Holloman Air Force Base, New Mexico. It is a Geographically Separated Unit (GSU), assigned to the 96th Test Wing, Eglin Air Force Base, Florida. Overview The Test Group's function is to operate test facilities for high speed sled track testing, navigation and guidance system testing, radar signature measurements, weapon systems flight testing, and Air Force Liaison for all AF programs tested at White Sands Missile Range (WSMR). The Group consists of 90 authorized military, 239 authorized civilians, and 161 authorized contractor personnel with two-thirds of these being scientists, engineers, and technicians. Units * 586th Flight Test Squadron : Provides deployable operational support for test aircraft staging out of Holloman AFB. The squadron flight tests guidance systems, laser systems, air-to-air/air-to-ground systems, long-range and standoff weapons, live warheads, and provides target and photo/safety chase. It operates three highly modified AT-38B and one C-12J aircraft equipped to support a wide variety of flight test operations. * 746th Test Squadron : Also known as the Central Inertial and GPS Test Facility (CIGTF), is the DoD's designated lead test organization chartered to test and evaluate Global Positioning System (GPS) user equipment (UE) and integrated GPS based guidance and navigation systems. To this end, the 746 TS manages the tri-service GPS Test Center of Expertise (COE) composed of Army, Navy, and Air Force test agencies chartered to support GPS test and evaluation initiatives. In addition, CIGTF's inclusive ground, field, and flight-testing capabilities offer the customer a means to evaluate their guidance and navigation systems. * 781st Test Squadron : Operates the National Radar Cross Section Test Facility (NRTF) * 796th Test Support Squadron * 846th Test Squadron - Rocket Sled Tests to include: : High Speed Tests : Ejection Seat Tests : Supersonic Track Tests : Hypersonic Tests : The Squadron operates the Holloman High Speed Test Track (HHSTT) which simulates selected portions of the flight environment under accurately programmed and instrumented conditions. This capability fills the gap between laboratory investigations and full scale flight tests. The squadron is also DoD's "Center of Expertise" for all ejection seat testing and the lead facility for all supersonic tracks * Det 1, 96th Test Group : Servers as a sponsor for all Air Force programs testing on White Sands Missile Range (WSMR). It assists users in preparing documentation for supporting services and obtaining WSMR logistic and support resources. In addition, this office acts as lead agent for scheduling all Air Force training and mission requirements for the 49th Fighter Wing, 96th Test Group, and weapon system program's use of WSMR airspace. * Det 2, 96th Test Group History Established as replacement for the 46th Test Group, which was inactivated due to an administrative reorganization. Assumed personnel and equipment of the inactivated unit. Lineage * Established and activated as 96th Test Group, 18 July 2012 Assignments * 96th Test Wing, 18 July 2012 – Present Stations * Holloman Air Force Base, New Mexico, 18 July 2012 References * 96th Test Group Factsheet * 96th Test Group History Category:Military units and formations established in 2012 Category:2012 establishments in the United States